theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ginei Morioka
Ginei Morioka is a 2nd (now 3rd) year student at Yōkai Academy and happens to be a werewolf. As a werewolf, his powers reach the highest point when the full moon shines. Under a full moon, he is faster and more powerful and is even faster than Inner Moka. He is good friends with Haji Miyamoto and a loyal person as he comes to the aid of the rest of his club members. However, he has a bad habit of being a pervert, which has earned him numerous beatings from Kurumu. In addition to being a werewolf, Ginei is also the president of the Newspaper Club. In Rosario + Vampire Appearance Gin has red-violet eyes and ink black hair, which he keeps back with a red headband. He wears the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt is open a little which shows a wolf head pendant he wears around his neck. When he transforms into a werewolf, his appearance changes to that of an anthropomorphic werewolf. He is said to speak in an Osakan accent. In the second manga serialization, Gin now only wears the dress shirt, abandoning the suit. Personality To look at him, one would think Ginei Morioka is a rather charming fellow. However, Ginei is rather girl-crazy almost to the point of being a total high-class pervert. That said, he is extremely attracted to Moka and considers Tsukune a rival for her affections. In the second part of Rosario + Vampire, Gin now seems to be attracted to Kurumu also, mostly because of her breast size as he is often seen groping her whenever they meet. Gin also seems to have a long list of former girlfriends. He is shown to have feelings for San Otanashi, a graduate of Yōkai. Nevertheless, his loyalty is sincere and he values his comrades more than anything else, and is not above enduring excruciating pain, nor resorting to deadly force, for their sakes. In conjunction with his werewolf attributes, this makes Gin both a great ally and a fearsome adversary. In the English Dub of the anime, it is shown he has a habit of making wolf and animal related puns about himself and others. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Lycanthropy': The ability to transform into a wolf-like creature, at his will. When transformed, he gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf-like creature with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina, etc. In addition werewolves in Rosario + Vampire are often attributed speed far beyond those of vampires and they also have them even in their untransformed form. His condition grants him superhuman powers such as: *'Superhuman Speed:' As a werewolf, when a full moon shines brightly, his abilities are heightened to the point where his speed exceeds even Moka in her super-vampire state. While werewolves in general are stated to have their power wax and wane with the lunar cycle, it is unknown if all werewolves receive this much of an increase. Regardless, Ginei is still exceptionally fast, even when the moon is not full, able to land dozens of blows in a single pass against Kuyou. And even while in human form, he has enough mobility to be able to sneak up on most people (which he conveniently uses to grope up the breasts of well-endowed women like Kurumu), and repeatedly dodge all of Haiji's punches. *'Superhuman Strength:' Ginei has demonstrated to have strength far beyond those of humans and many other creatures in the series, almost as strong as Moka. He can knock out several monsters way bigger than he with a single blow even in his human form. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, several feet into the air. *'Superhuman Agility:' Ginei's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Ginei's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the vampires. Using his speed and his reflexes he can dodge and block any attack from Moka *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability: '''The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Ginei is capable of withstanding great impact forces, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature without sustaining injury. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': Ginei has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness as any other wolf as well. *'Claws and Teeth': The Werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block, and even some metals. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': As a werewolf, he is capable of regenerating damaged with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. *'Lunacy:' As is already mentioned above, his powers increases and decreases with the moon phases. When there is full moon he is at his peak capacity. *'Transformation:' He can transform isolated parts of his body even during the day, such as his ears and tail. Abilities *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' He is an excellent fighter, although he has had no formal training. He was able to defeat the Headquarters of Fairy Tale's 7th Division with the help of Haiji Miyamoto during the day. He also has some expertise in dealing with occult and supernatural forces. He is widely regarded as one of the strongest top-tier yōkai at the school by the other students, earning him the name of "Rabid Dog Morioka', but prefers to keep out of the limelight. He is also the one who trained Kurumu and Mizore so they can fight against Moka in close combat. *'Skilled Photographer': Ginei is a very skilled photographer. *'Skilled Spy:' Gieni is very good at looking at girls in the bathroom. *'Womanizer:' He is a girls conquer, who has several ex-girlfriends. He is also well-versed in the fine art of groping girls "assets", and has incapacitated both Kurumu and Mizore at the same time in this manner. *'teamwork:' when partnered up with Heiji, his overall speed compliments the crow tengu's strength and power over the wind. in their human forms, the duo displayed enough skill to overwhelm an entire division of fairy tale, minus the division's leader. later, when fighting the Shuzen Vampire army, the duo showed their true chemistry and tactics, using Gin's sheer speed to knock down their foes and force the enemy into gathering into a single spot in an attempt to predict his movements by covering each others backs, in a sense caralling them like a sheep dog, thus landing them directly in the line of Heiji's gale fist and eliminating the entire group at once. Techniques *'Empty Fish Thrust:' Attacks opponent multiple times *'Flash Speed:''' Attacks several opponents at high speeds faster than a bullet On Sora's Team He doesn't join the team due to being a pervert, but he calls the team when enemies from other worlds attack. When other members go on missions in his world, he helps out a lot of times. Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Hybrids Category:Wolves Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fast characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Comedy characters Category:Idiots Category:Monsters Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Good Darkness Category:Evil vs. Evil and Good vs. Good Category:Characters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Perverts Category:S-Class characters Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters